


I've been waiting for you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el último viaje como estudiante de secundaria, Tadayoshi intenta llamar la atención de su profesor, pero al final, quizás las cosas terminen sucediendo al revés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting for you

El viaje de fin de curso era uno de los sucesos más esperados del tercer año.

Después de mucho ahorrar, pensar y repensar propuestas, decidieron que la nieve sería un buen clima para pasar su último año juntos.

Pero para Tadayoshi tenía un significado mucho más importante: esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para conocer más acerca de la persona que había venido atrayendo su atención desde que ingresó a la secundaria: el profesor de Educación Física, Ryo.

Cuando se detuvo a pensar qué le sucedía, ya había sido un poco tarde: se había enamorado perdidamente de él, y a primera vista. Ya había cansado por completo a su mejor amigo, Shota, quien reiteradas veces le dijo que: o se sinceraba o se olvidaba lo que sentía por él.

Después de todo, era un amor imposible.

O al menos, eso creía.

 

Apenas terminaron de acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, fueron agrupados para una breve instrucción de esquí, cuyo profesor, era Ryo, obviamente.  Algunos de sus compañeros terminaron comiendo nieve, pero Tadayoshi hizo todo lo humanamente posible por bajar la pequeña colina en la cual estaban y poder de esa forma, impresionar a su profesor. Cuando se giró y levantó la vista para ver al grupo, encontró a Ryo aplaudiendo. Por la distancia y el viento, no pudo oír sus palabras, pero esperaba que lo que salió de sus labios, haya sido una felicitación.

 

— ¿Quieres explicarme desde cuándo practicas esquí? — Le preguntó Shota, de reojo, mientras todo el grupo volvía al hotel, no muy lejos de donde habían estado practicando.

— Le pedí un dinero extra a mis padres — Se sinceró el muchacho, sonriendo.

— Pues, te felicito. Ryo sólo dijo lindas palabras respecto a ti.

— ¿¿En serio?? — Le dijo, mirando a su amigo con sorpresa —. ¿Qué dijo?

— No voy a decírtelo. Fue muy cursi.

— Yasu, por favor — Le pidió Tadayoshi, zamarreándolo.

— Que no — Reiteró el aludido, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

 

Esperó hasta la noche, a que todos sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos, para escuchar algunas de las canciones que tenía en su reproductor musical, mientras bebía algo caliente.

Llegó al enorme salón del hotel, repleto de sillones para el deleite de sus huéspedes. Tadayoshi optó por sentarse en el que estaba más cercano a la chimenea. Pero, aún así, optó por utilizar la frazada colocada sobre el sillón para cubrir sus piernas. Con los auriculares ya puestos sobre sus orejas, cerró los ojos e intuitivamente, con su mano, oprimió un botón para que la música empezara a sonar. Tarareaba en voz muy baja, y con sus dedos intentaba imitar lo mejor que podía la melodía hecha por la batería. Frunció el entrecejo al sentir un peso sobre uno de sus hombros. Algo ligero que, se dio cuenta que se extendía hasta formar un pequeño hueco al lado suyo. No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta quién había interrumpido su sesión musical.

— ¿Qué oyes? — Le preguntó Ryo, mirándolo de reojo. Sin que Tadayoshi se diera cuenta, la persona que él adoraba, se sentó a su lado, y estaba mirándolo, cruzado de brazos. En el mismo instante en que su mente quedó completamente en blanco, Tadayoshi lanzó lo que estaba bebiendo justo sobre su cabeza, pero fue Ryo el que se llevó la peor parte.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho, Nishikido _sensei_! — Exclamó Tadayoshi, incorporándose de un salto para secar lo que había derramado con una servilleta.

— Oye, Okura-kun — Llamó su atención el adulto agarrando ambas manos del aludido —… Ya cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? — Le pidió.

— Pero — Dijo el aludido, arrodillado en el suelo, frente a Ryo.

— No estaba demasiado caliente de todos modos — Reconoció, agarrando uno de los auriculares de Tadayoshi y recorriendo el cable con sus manos para agarrar el reproductor musical de Tadayoshi, al cual había quedado oculto entre las frazadas —. Oh… Red hot chilli peppers, ¿cierto?

— Eh… Sí — Respondió el aludido, pestañeando, sin poder creer que tuvieran algo en común.

— ¿A ti también te gustan? — Agregó, emocionado, a diferencia de su alumno.

— Eh… Sí — Respondió el aludido, oyendo cómo Ryo había entrado en un momento de _trance musical_ , y cantaba en voz baja la cancón que estaba oyendo.

 — Lo siento — Se disculpó el aludido,  sonriendo y devolviéndole los auriculares —. Sígueme — Le pidió, incorporándose. Tadayoshi, sin responder, atinó a seguirlo. El morocho pasó por detrás del sillón para llegar a uno de los ventanales, el cual, del lado de afuera, servía como una especie de extensión de la cabaña misma, encontrándose climatizado y casi herméticamente cerrado para que el frío no se colara por ningún lugar, con la excepción de las puertas de entrada, las cuales estaban en una habitación distinta a  la cual estaban ellos —. ¿Me esperas un momento?

— Claro — Respondió Tadayoshi, quedándose solo unos momentos, los cuales aprovechó para ver el paisaje que cubierto de nieve, podía verse débilmente.

— Toma — Le dijo Ryo, entregándole una humeante taza de chocolate caliente.

— Gracias — Musito Tadayoshi, sosteniendo aquel objeto con ambas manos,

— Y esto también — Le dijo Ryo, entregándole un palillo de batería.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó el menor.

— ¿No reconoces la letra? — Le dijo, posando un segundo palillo sobre el que tenía el menor.

— ¿Esto es… de Chad? — Dijo, pudiendo ser capaz de reconocer los garabatos que allí estaban escritos.

— Era, en realidad. Cuando estive haciendo la maestría en Estados Unidos, tuve el privilegio de verlos en vivo…. Aunque me costó una gran parte de mi sueldo…

— ¿En serio? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, volviendo a prestarle atención.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió el aludido con una amplia sonrisa —. Estuve a arroz más o menos por dos semanas y algo…

— Pero valió la pena, ¿o no?

Ryo lo miró varios segundos, y terminó sonriéndole.

— Por supuesto que sí — Declaro, fijando luego su vista a la nieve que caía lentamente frente a ambos. Volvió su vista una vez más a Tadayoshi, quien no podía evitar sonreír por el regalo recibido  —. Si en alguna gira pisan Japón — El aludido lo miró, saboreando un poco de su chocolate —…, ¿vendrías a verlos conmigo?

Tadayoshi se sorprendió por sus palabras.

— Por supuesto que sí — Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Pasaron juntos unos momentos, oyendo en un volumen un poco bajo las siguientes canciones.  Cuando Ryo miró la taza que sostenía sobre el barandal del balcón, dio por hecho que su contenido se había enfriado. En cambio, cuando giró apenas su cabeza para mirar la de Tadayoshi, estaba vacío. Con los ojos cerrados, apoyándose levemente sobre el brazo izquierdo de Ryo, susurraba la letra de la canción.

Ryo se sonrió.

El café estaba frío, pero la calidez de aquel suave contacto, era el contraste perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot salió por haber leído una publicación respecto a los signos del zodíaco en una página de Facebook ([link a esa publicación](https://www.facebook.com/zodiaclyfe/photos/a.1616636661884991.1073741828.1616634441885213/1779248252290497/?type=3&permPage=1)). Básicamente, hablaba de la supuesta reacción de los signos a la hora de llamar la atención a la persona que le gusta. Para Tauro: Trata de actuar normal a tu alrededor y falla miserablemente. Mientras que Escorpio: Quieren hacer un montón de cosas con vos.   
> Con esa premisa, pensé en escribir esto ^^   
> Aunque tardé mucho en terminarlo (no se dan una idea de cosas sin terminar que tengo, no sólo en la carpeta de ff en mi computadora, sino también, en los borradores de Blogger ;wwwww;), finalmente, acá está ^^  
>  _Enjoy_ ~ ♥


End file.
